The New Riceball Part 2
by Ichigo-raven
Summary: Sequel to the first storyThe New Riceball. Yuki goes to find Sakura Luna, a girl that saved the Sohma family. If Yuki finds the new reincarnation, will she ever be the same Sakura he and the rest of the family once knew? summary to be redone
1. Yuki's Journey

**Chapter 1: Yuki's Journey**

Yuki was climbing a tall mountain. He carried a large backpack filled with necessary survival tools and things. He decided to take a short break. As he climbed higher, the air became cooler. He knew he would probably be getting closer by now. He sat down and a cool breeze blew. It had been five months now. Five months since that day. He didn't care how long it took to find her. The girl called Sakura Luna. The girl he loved more than anything in the world.

Five months ago a tragic event happened. Yuki Sohma was apart of a cursed family that was possessed by the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat. That girl, Sakura, also had a curse. She had the curse of the black cat. With that, she had the power to break the Sohma curse. However, the outcome wasn't exactly what anyone expected. Sakura had to sacrifice herself in order for the curse to be broken.

Noriko Luna, head of the Luna family, had told Yuki some very valuable information after her funeral.

"Somewhere out there lies a new reincarnation of Sakura. One that has left off where this Sakura ended. However, she will disappear and vanish from the world if she isn't found in time."

"You mean… There is another Sakura? How… that's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Sacrifice is a great thing. Sakura gained a second chance in return. Whether you want to accept that chance is up to you. Will you go?"

Yuki paused looked down at Sakura's grave that read:

_**Sakura Luna  
**__**A Great Heroine  
**__**A Greater Friend**_

"I'll go." Yuki said. "Just tell me where she is and I'll go."

"You will have to travel far from here. Very far. I'll give you directions before you depart but I warn you of a few things. The journey will be long and you cannot bring anymore than one person with you. The more people you have, the more time will be wasted and time is very short. If you do not get there in exactly six months from now, Sakura's body and soul will forever depart this world. Then if you do find her, she will not have her memory. Whether she can get it back or not is unknown to me but I'm not sure if you'll like the Sakura you find."

"I don't care. As long as it's her then it doesn't matter."

"As you wish. After you prepare your things, come find me again and I will give you directions."

Yuki went home after that and immediately started packing his things. Kyo and Shigure noticed him doing this.

"Yuki… where is it that you're going?" Shigure asked.

"I'm going to find Miss Luna."

"Sakura? But she's--"

"I know that!" Yuki interrupted Shigure. "Noriko told me that somewhere out there is a reincarnation of Sakura. She's only going to be around for so long and if I don't find her in time, she'll be gone forever."

"I see… so how long do you expect this journey to last?" Shigure asked.

"Maybe a little less than a year."

"What about school? You only have one year left. Why can't you just finish school first."

"Cause I don't have time! I only have six months to get to Miss Luna. After that, she'll be lost! I can't lose her again! Besides, I can finish school with her since she hasn't been able to finish school either."

"I'm going too." Kyo suddenly said.

Yuki and Shigure both looked at him.

"You don't need to go." Yuki said.

"Well, I'm gonna go anyways! You damn rat… er… You damn…. Whatever! Look, you're not the only one who cared about her alright. I cared too!"

"You should let him go, Yuki. After all, Sakura and Kyo have that special bond." Shigure said.

"Fine. I'm leaving soon so you better hurry."

Kyo ran and got everything he needed all in a small bag that he carried around his shoulder. He waited by the door. Yuki glared at him.

"If we're going to do this, then we might as well start getting along." He put out his hand. Kyo thought for a while and then shook it. He headed out and Yuki was about to follow him but he turned to Shigure.

"I'll bring her back. I promise."

"Be safe you two."

Five months later, Yuki was somewhere on a mountain that Noriko said to go to. Kyo came up by Yuki.

"Looks like we're getting closer."

"What would you know you idiot."

"What the hell? Why don't you shut up? I've spent four months in the mountains before so I know exactly what I'm doing. So why don't you pay attention cause you might learn something."

"What could I learn from an idiot like you?"

"Don't start with me you damn…." Kyo wanted to say rat but since Yuki was no longer possessed by the spirit of the rat it wouldn't make sense anymore. "Damn you." Kyo finished.

"I guess we should keep moving. There's only about a week until the end of the month so we better hurry." Yuki said. He got up and started heading up the mountain again.

"I am moving! Maybe you should get off your lazy ass every once in a while."

"I think I'm starting to get hungry. I really do miss Miss Luna's cooking."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

They both argued for a while longer. They climbed higher and higher and then at a certain point, it was snowing. It was a difficult task getting through the snow but when they spotted a cave, they knew that they had arrived at their destination. They went inside to get out of the blizzard and the cave was lit by a blue light. Inside, there was ice everywhere that covered everything. Further in the cave was a large opening. In the middle, there were ice stairs that lead high up. At the top was a floating ice platform.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakened**

Yuki and Kyo both put their stuff down.

"So, is she at the top?" Kyo asked.

"Most likely."

They gazed at the ten story high platform. Yuki headed to the stairs. When he started going up, he nearly slipped.

"This isn't exactly safe." Yuki kept going up.

Kyo stepped on the first step and the first stair started to crack. He immediately got off.

"Why don't I just go. Make yourself useful and start a fire or something. Not in here cause you might burn something."

"I know that! Damn it!" Kyo went further into the cave.

Yuki climbed the endless stairs higher and higher. He got closer to the platform.

_I'm coming Miss Luna. _He thought.

He finally reached the top. He looked to the middle of the platform and saw somewhat of what he had expected. It was Sakura. She was naked and curled in a ball. She was floating inside a strange transparent substance. Yuki went up to her and he touched the strange liquid substance. His hand went through. He went further in and he felt Sakura's cold face. He took out his hand and it was completely dry. He put his hand in again and this time he went in with it. He was able to breathe this strange substance and he grabbed the curled up Sakura.

When he did, she glowed and the liquid substance evaporated. She was now in his arms. Yuki put his jacket around her. He started climbing down the stairs and as he did, they began to crack.

"Oh no…"

Soon, the stairs started to break. Yuki ran down as fast as he could. He missed on step and he fell onto another stair. He dropped Sakura and she fell far down.

"Kyo! Grab Miss Luna!"

Kyo ran out. He looked up and saw Sakura falling. He caught her and stared at the sleeping Sakura. Yuki got up and ran down until he finally got to the bottom. Kyo went to where he started a fire and Yuki followed.

"So, what's wrong with her? Why is she sleeping?" Kyo asked.

"Noriko said that she would be like this for a while. I guess she's trying to get everything functioning again. If she's been frozen in time then I suppose that makes sense."

"So, when she does wake up, will she remember us?"

"Probably not. She's lost her memories. I don't know how far back or if she'll remember anything at all. I don't care though. She's here now and she's safe."

Kyo and Yuki stayed the night there and left in the morning. They got through the blizzard and started heading down the mountain. There was a waterfall nearby and they decided to stay there for a while.

"We might as well rest. We don't have to hurry anymore." Yuki said as he put Sakura down.

"It's been six months now."

"I guess we made it just in time. I wonder how Shigure and the others are doing. They probably can get their lives the way they want them to be."

"Hey I think she's waking up!"

Yuki knelt down by Sakura. She started breathing slowly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boys. She was startled. She backed away and grasped the jacket she wore.

"Who are you?"

"Miss Luna… it's me. Yuki Sohma. That's Kyo. Don't you remember us?"

"Sohma? I don't know anyone named Sohma. I don't know anyone at all. Who am I? Why am I here?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Yuki's eyes saddened.

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you. A story about a girl named Sakura Luna."

For a long time, Yuki told Sakura about herself. She didn't seem to recall any of it. Even Kyo tried helping her remember but nothing seemed to have clicked in her head.

"So, my name is Sakura? I was cursed and then I sacrificed myself to save you and your family? Then you came here because the head of my family told you where I was? But if that's so then why don't I remember you?"

"Noriko said that you wouldn't have any of your old memories. I'm not sure if you can ever get them back."

"You must be sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"This Sakura you speak of… It sounds like you loved her and she seemed to have loved you too. You came here hoping that you'd find that same girl. Instead you found me. I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be."

"Don't say that. I came here to find you whether you had your memories or not."

"But you loved her for the person she was, didn't you? I may look like her but I'm not."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. It was true that Sakura was liked because of her personality. This Sakura that stood before them wasn't like her previous self. She may have her face but she still isn't the same.

"I don't care." Yuki said. "You sacrificed yourself to help us and now it's our turn to help you. Even if you've lost that love that you had. I hope one day, you'll feel that way again." Yuki smiled.

Sakura looked at him and gasped.

That smile… how is it that I know it?

Sakura saw quick flashes of images in her head. They were too quick to see what they were. Along with the images a voice was heard. "_No matter what… I'll always remember his smile. Always_."

"What the---" Sakura's head was finally cleared.

"Miss Luna? What is it?"

"I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like mine but I can't remember."

"Do you think she's getting her memories back?" Kyo asked.

"Possibly. Here, you need to eat something." Yuki handed her a bag. Sakura opened it and inside, there were strawberries.

"Strawberries? Why did you bring strawberries?"

"They're your favorite."

"My…. Favorite?" Sakura ate one. "I suppose these are good. Where did you get these."

"From the garden at the secret base. We used to plant different things together."

"Oh…" Sakura continued to eat the strawberries.

After a while, they continued on their journey. Yuki and Kyo told Sakura different stories about her on the way home. Sakura still didn't get her memory back after any of these stories. After six more months, they finally made it home.

"Here we are. It's been a while." Yuki said.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

"Its home." Kyo said and went inside.

"Home?" Sakura whispered.

She saw more flashing images in her mind. The same voice spoke in her head. "_Home… This is my home. In it is the family I love. Mine… My own_."

Her head cleared again.

"Shall we go in? I'm sure Shigure will be glad to see you." Yuki offered his hand. Sakura took it and they both went inside.


	3. Reunion

**A note from me: **Nyeh... i really don't have much to say. However I do want to say **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!** I'm so surprised and happy that people liked the first part of my story and now they like this second part. It really makes my day reading reviews.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters.  
CLAIMER: I do own Sakura luna though.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Sakura went inside and was greeted by Shigure.

"Ah! Sakura! It's wonderful to see you again. Of course you too Yuki and Kyo. I don't see how this is possible but it doesn't matter. Oh my, and it seems you're naked… What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

"She doesn't remember you Shigure. She's lost her memory." Yuki said.

"What a shame. No matter though! How about I call the main house and let them know you're here. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you after all this time."

"How long has it been? Since I died?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well um... about a year now." Shigure said and he immediately went to the phone.

"Why don't I show you your room?" Yuki said. Sakura followed him upstairs and to a room with a nice bed and a nice dresser, mirror, and desk. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's just how you left it." Yuki said.

"You miss her, don't you? You miss the Sakura you knew. You don't have to lie."

Yuki sighed. "I suppose so. Seeing her smile. Being close to her and holding her..."

"She's misses you too."

"Huh?"

"I can… feel her. Inside me. I see things that she's seen and I hear her voice in my head. Like right now… I see how she used to get ready for school. The same routine. Then she always hopes that she won't transform that day."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since I saw you smile. Slowly, I'm starting to put pieces of a scattered puzzle together. I'm trying to be the girl you want me to be. Maybe if I try hard enough, I can learn to be her and act like her."

"The one thing that Sakura always did was be herself. I'm sure if you do that, then that's good enough for me and for you. Maybe you should get dressed now." Yuki shut the door.

"How can I be myself, when I don't even know who I am?" Sakura found some clothes and put them on.

Later, many members of the Sohma family came over Shigure's house.

"Where's Sissy? I want to see her." Kisa said.

"Yeah, it's been so long I can't even remember what her voice sounds like anymore." A grown up Momiji said.

"Why don't I bring her down." Yuki said. He went to her room and knocked on the door. "Sakura? There are people who want to see you."

She opened the door. Yuki was taken back when he saw her in Sakura's clothes.

"These people all know me… but I won't know them."

"It doesn't matter. They just want to see you. It's been a long time."

"Since I died?"

"Uh… yeah." Yuki went downstairs. Sakura slowly made her way down.

_These people… They all know me but I don't know them…_

Everyone turned to Sakura. A tall blonde boy walked up to her and hugged her.

"Sakura! It's me! I know I look different, cause I got bigger but it's still me."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"Miss Luna's memories are lost." Yuki said to the boy.

"That's sad. Well, I guess we'll just have to meet each other again. I'm Momiji Sohma." He put out his hand.

"Uh, hello. I'm…." Sakura paused. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Sakura ran passed everyone and ran out of the house. She kept running into the forest and stopped at a tree.

_Why am I here? Why did I stop here of all places? This tree… What's so special about it?_

Sakura saw flashes of different events. They became more numerous and kept going on.

"STOP!" She yelled. Sakura blanked out and fell to the floor.

When she awoke, she was in what was supposedly her room and was surrounded by people. She got up. "What happened?"

"We'll we've been trying to find out that very thing." Shigure said. "We had Hatori take a look at you. He says you're perfectly healthy."

"I was running… And I stopped at a tree… Then I saw images in my head and then I blacked out." Sakura rubbed her head.

"Miss Luna, that tree you were at… You used to live in it. Before you met us, you ran away from your old home and you lived in that tree. That's where I found you." Yuki said.

"I want to go to that home. I want to see the people there."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." A guy came in who looked like a doctor. "After what happened today, I suggest you rest."

"You must be Hatori." Sakura observed the others. She saw the blonde boy. "I'm sorry for running away. Momiji, right?" Sakura held out her hand. Momiji smiled and shook it. A girl came to Sakura's side.

"Sissy, I'm Kisa. This is Hiro."

"Sissy? Well, uh, nice to meet you Kisa and Hiro Sohma."

"Nyeh…" The boy said. He walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him. He's really nice when you get to know him. He tells me that he wants to thank you for what you did for us." Kisa said.

"What I did? Breaking your curse, right?"

"Yeah, you made us free." Kisa smiled.

"I guess I did…" Sakura sighed. For the remainder of the evening, Sakura listened to Kisa and Momiji talk about things they used to do. When everyone left, Sakura went to sleep and began dreaming about different visions.

A week later, Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo started school again. They were a year behind so all the people in their class had already graduated. On their way, a girl came by.

"Sakura? Oh my gosh it's you! I can't believe it!" The girl hugged Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"It's me! Kaori. We used to be best friends, remember? I went by your house about a year ago and Shigure told me everything. I can't believe your like a whole new person. A reincarnation."

"She doesn't have her memories so don't bother." Kyo said.

"Well, it looks like you three still have to go to school for another year. Sorry to hear that. Well, I don't want you to be late. See ya!" Kaori ran off.

"She was my best friend? She seemed nice."

"She's quite a character. She had the two of us go to a dance one summer. I was the prince and you were the princess." Yuki said.

"I was a princess? That must've been fun."

"It was."

There was an awkward silence after that. When they got to school, they ran into Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma.

"Miss Luna, this is Hatsuharu. He was the ox of the zodiac." Yuki said.

"Hey. So, it's true that you really don't remember, do you? That must be sad." Haru said.

"Uh… I guess so." Sakura said.

"So, you're in the same grade as us now, huh?" Momiji said.

"Damn it. Now we're gonna be stuck with you all year." Kyo said.

"Yeah well, at least you can't call me a small kid anymore. I'm just as tall as you." Momiji smiled.

"I suppose we'd better get to class." Yuki said. All five went to their class. Sakura sat behind Kyo in class and for some reason, she started thinking about him.

_Kyo… There's something about him. Something in the back of my mind that says to be closer. Why? What is this connection? This strange feeling? I wonder if the real Sakura liked him at all. He's incredibly cute. Just a cute as Yuki. If I can't become the original Sakura and had the life she had, then could I start a whole new life? A whole new love? _

Kyo looked back at Sakura. She blushed when she looked up at him.

"Hey, do you another pencil I can borrow? This damn thing broke."

"Uh, sure." Sakura handed him another pencil. "Kyo…"

"What?"

"N-nothing. Nevermind."

"Look, I know you probably feel like your being pushed into being the old Sakura, but you don't have to. If you don't know how to act or what to do, then just do whatever the hell you want. You don't have to listen to that damn Yuki or anybody."

"Thank you."


	4. Curiosity Bewilders the Cat

**A note from me: I'm really sorry that i haven't been writing or updating or anything! I've been super busy and if i'm not busy then i'm either not in the mood to write or having a writers block O.o  
I'm still having a bit of a minor writers block but i wanted to write something just to show that i haven't given up and that i'm still alive. I'm not really sure where this is going but i assure you that it'll be ending soon. ****

* * *

Chapter 4: Curiosity bewilders the cat**

After school, Sakura still thought about what Kyo had told her. It gave her a sense of comfort and she was able to start trying to be whatever she could be. If there was a way to possibly get her memories back then she would take any opportunity but if she couldn't, then she'd have no choice but to start over again.

The next day, Sakura had an urge to go see her actual birth family. Apparently she didn't like them since she did run away but even so, if her memories can return then it would be good if she went to meet that family.

Yuki and Kyo both came with her and when she rang the doorbell, a lady answered.

"Sakura? Is that you? I can't believe it. I must go get Noriko!" The lady ran back into the house.

"That lady, who was she?" Sakura asked.

"I believe that was Kimiko. I think she's your aunt."

Sakura started seeing images in her mind. They were slow enough to be able to make out what happened.

"I-I was a… a monster? I killed a little girl. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your fault." Yuki said. "We thought you'd be better off not knowing."

"If it makes you feel any better, you weren't a monster by choice." Kyo said. "Believe me. I know how that felt too."

"You were one too?"

Kyo nodded.

Kimiko came back and a lady with a cloak came out.

"Ah, Sakura. It seems that you've been awakened on time. Congratulations. Tell me, what is it like to be free from the curse and yet not have any memories of it. Oh, forgive me, I'm Noriko Luna head of our family." She took off her hood and she had cat ears.

"Your curse isn't broken? Why did only mine break?" Sakura asked.

"Because you made a sacrifice and in result you saved the Sohmas and yourself but not us. I had a talk with Akito since he was the only one who can break our curse but he refused with all his will. Might I add, he wasn't too happy when you broke the zodiac curse."

"Why?"

"Well, you should ask him yourself. That stubborn child can't seem to appreciate the life he now has."

"Akito? I wish to see him."

"Well, ask your new family. I'm sure they can take you. I see that I'm no longer needed in your life. However, if you ever need to find me you know where I am." Noriko walked away.

Kimiko stood at the door. "She's just angry that the curse didn't break for her. Please do visit us again." She smiled.

Sakura nodded. Her, Yuki, and Kyo all left.

"So, now I would like to see this Akito. Would you take me to him?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe we could wait a while before we go there." Yuki said.

"It's not safe for you to go there. That's what Shigure told us." Kyo said.

"Why? Why can't I go there?"

"We don't know what Akito might try to do to you." Yuki said. "He might hurt you."

"I see. Well, we should go back home then."

They went back and it was already dark. Sakura went outside and sat on the grass and looked up at the stars. "What's my purpose? If I was brought back then was exactly does fate want me to do? There has to be some reason."

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked around and she laid eyes on a girl that looked to be around her age. She had a cat backpack and seemed like a very shy girl.

"Who are you?"

"That's right, you don't have your memory. I'm Kagura. Me and you, well we were friends maybe not as close as we could've been but we were… I was just on my way home and I decided to say hi to Kyo."

"Kyo? Why only Kyo?"

"Well, because I love him. We're going to get married someday and when we do, you can be my maid of honor." She said happily.

"Married? So you and Kyo are together?"

"Well, uh not really. Oh, look! There he is!" Kagura ran and jumped onto Kyo.

"What the hell!? What are YOU doing here?"

"Kyo! I came to see you!"

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's kinda late."

"You're right it is late. Maybe I can stay here with you!"

"No way!"

"I'll go ask Shigure." Kagura ran off to find Shigure.

Sakura went over to Kyo. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Are you kidding? Every time she comes here it's always a pain to deal with! I don't know why she keeps obsessing over me. Why can't she just find someone else?"

"Maybe… maybe she does love you."

"Huh?" Kyo looked at Sakura who looked saddened as she spoke.

"I mean right now you will think how you do but later in life, you might learn to love the very thing that drove you crazy. And maybe she loves you so much cause she shares a dear memory a memory that she'll never forget. As long as she holds it close to her and treasures it with all her heart, she may never stop loving you."

Kyo was silent after that. Sakura also became quiet as she became lost in her own thoughts.

_If I suddenly interfered between Kagura and her love for Kyo, I'm sure she'd be saddened… I suppose that me and Kyo could never happen and as long as Yuki loves the old Sakura, then maybe I have no place here after all. Unless my purpose isn't for the sake of someone's love…_

Sakura walked into the forest and continued until she found herself at Yuki's secret base. Yuki was there planting some new crops and watering some of the existing ones.

_If I'm not meant to love…_ Sakura thought. …_then why is it that I feel the need for it more than anything. Unless it's not me who's feeling it…_

Sakura walked up to the secret base. Yuki looked up.

"Oh, Miss Luna, I didn't know you were here."

Sakura smiled. "So, what are you planting?"


End file.
